Examining the Butler
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: CC doesn't like the idea of Niles getting a prostate exam. Set during their affair.


**Examining the Butler**

Like any other week day, Niles was in the kitchen preparing Breakfast when CC came in through the back door.

Niles instantly turned to see the gorgeous creature entering his kitchen and a large grin spread across his face.

"Good morning, Sexy," she smirked as she leaned against the door after closing it.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked looking at the clock to see it read almost seven thirty. "Wanted to get used to the sun before it fully rose, huh?"

The glimmer in his eyes was too much for CC so early.

"Say something like that again and you can forget your good morning kiss," she smirked.

"You're all talk, Babs."

CC just shrugged as she stayed in place. After almost ten seconds of nothing from his beloved he cracked. "I'm sorry," he said quickly with a pout before he dropped his spatula on the counter and raced to sweep her into his arms before planting a passionate kiss upon her red lips.

CC instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly as the kiss began to descend.

When they both parted their lips for breath, Niles smirked at her. "I missed you."

Words like that caused the ice queen to melt in his embrace. "Don't get all sappy on me, Dust Mop. You can save that for tonight when you're making up for what you said to me earlier," she smirked.

Niles' lop-sided grin slowly crept up on him before he nodded.

"Of course, Love. As soon as I get done with my Doctors appointment I'll be straight over," he grinned.

CC's face became noticebly worried. "Doctors appointment? What' doctors appointment?"

Niles laughed lightly at her concern before he squeezed her arms tenderly. "It's nothing to worry about. Just a check up is all. I promise you. I'm fine."

"You better be, Niles; Or I'll have to get someone else to occupy my bed."

"Over my dead body," he scuffed before seeing CC's pained face. "Just an expression, Love. I promise I'm fine." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly before he walked back over to the stove. "So really, why are you here so early?"

CC walked over to the counter and leaned her chest against it as she placed her elbows on the counter top. "Can't a woman come to see her lover in the early morning knowing no one would be up at this hour?"

Niles turned his head to smirk at her as his spatula turned the pancakes. "You're a smart woman, I'll give you that."

"Smart and the best lover you've ever had? At least that's what you called me last night," she smirked before seeing the red rise to Niles' cheeks before he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Truth be told, the others were simply mere infatuations. you're the only **real **love I've ever had."

CC felt tears start to form in her eyes but she stopped herself in time before any caused her eyes to glaze over as she thought of something else entirely.

Niles instantly noticed her fight vs. her own tears and smiled softly at her. He had never seen her emotional besides the time her father came to visit to take Fran to the Streisand concert. This was extremely touching to say the least.

"So... when will you be back from your appointment? And what does it entail?"

Niles smiled knowing she probably just couldn't wait to be with him again. "Seven actually. Mr. Sheffield is giving me my last hour off so I can go. I'll be back for eight. You should be waiting in my room by then," he smirked. "It's just a simple check up. Blood pressure, temperature, prostate exam.."

CC's eyes shot open when he mentioned a prostate exam and her fists clenched into balls. _No hussy gets to lay her hands on my prize.. _"All right. Sounds good," she nodded trying to cover her anger.

She watched Niles take the stack of pancakes into the dining room to set on the server before he came back in to get the pitcher of orange juice and fruit salad.

"So... who's your doctor?" she asked casually.

"My what?" he asked confused.

"Your doctor. The one you're seeing tonight." She was more than certain she knew who it was since his records were in Maxwells office and she picked the doctor he'd be seeing on his insurance but she wanted to make sure before she did anything about it.

"Dr. Barlet. The one I've been seeing for the past year after my first one passed." His eyes narrowed at her, trying to understand. "Why?"

"No reason. I just wasn't sure if you still had her. Can't I look out for my Butler Boy?" she asked with a smile.

"I guess so," he beamed, loving that nickname. No matter how much sex they were having, he'd never get tired of the nicknames she had for him. His thoughts were quickly interrupted though when CC spoke again.

"Niles, I think I'm going to skip breakfast. There's something I need to do.." And before Niles could change her mind, she was out the door.

CC arrived back at the mansion around nine just in time for breakfast to be ending. She was famished but she knew she wouldn't have time to eat now that she and Maxwell would begin working.

Niles though, being the gentleman that he was, brought her a plate of two pancakes and a small bowl of fruit salad before placing it on the floor in front of the little green loveseat.

"Thank you, Niles," she said in the most proper tone but the smirk she gave him afterward was anything but proper.

Niles was still trying to find out what it was CC needed to do earlier that morning. He knew the only way he'd know was to ask.

"You never miss breakfast" he whispered as he bent down to her level. "Where did you go?"

"I remembered I forgot to feed Chester," she whispered back, acting quickly. "Why?"

"You never cared for that dog," he smirked.

"I never cared for you either," she smirked back.

Shrugging that she was right about that, Niles stood up straight and walked out of the office.

By the time a quarter to seven rolled around, Niles was changing into jeans and a blue sweater to head to his doctor appointment.

Walking down the stairs into the living room, CC was coming out of the glass doors when she saw Niles. Gasping softly she couldn't believe how masculine he looked out of his work attire.

"Good evening, Babs," he beamed before he walked over to get his coat. CC, not able to keep her eyes off him, followed him to the closet. "So... meet you here after your appointment right?" she asked as she looked him up and down.

"Right after," he smiled before he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek and winked at her before he left the mansion.

Niles was sitting on the exam table as he waited for doctor to arrive. Within minutes a young brunette in a white coat walked in with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Good evening, Niles. How are we today?"

"I'm doing lovely, Doctor Barlet. How are you?"

"I'm great, Niles. Thank you. Let's check your blood pressure."

By the end of the appointment Niles was pulling his jeans back on.

"So is everything all right, Dr. Barlet?"

"Everything is just fine, Niles. But there's one more thing I need you to do. I'll be right back. Go ahead and have a seat on the exam table again."

Niles, not thinking anything of it, walked back to the exam table and took a seat on it as Dr. Barlet left the room. Within seconds, the door slowly opened and in walked CC, with her hair down and straight in a white hospital coat.

Niles looked up from his feet when the door closed behind her and gasped seeing his CC standing there in a white coat that went down to her knees. He instantly noticed her bare calves and wondered what was under that coat.

"What are you dong here?" he asked just an inch above a whisper.

CC slowly walked up to him with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"Well I really couldn't wait the twenty minutes til you'd be back so I remembered Dr Barlet owned me a favor after I got her a small roll in me and Maxwell's previous play and she loaned me the room."

"Loaned you it for wha-?" And before he could finish his question, CC had taken off the buttoned coat and exposed her white naughty nurse's costume; her breasts looking like they were poured into the top.

"I don't think the nurse examined you properly," she smirked before she moved her hands to the zipper of his jeans and unzipped them after unbuttoning them.

"CC, what are you doin-?" She silenced him by pushing him back on the table and he quickly put his elbows up on the table to watch her hands take him out of his briefs, pushing them and his jeans down to around his knees.

His breathing quickly started to quicken and CC noticed this instantly. She loved knowing she could get him turned on so quickly.

CC smirked once she had his cock in her hand and she looked over at Niles whow as staring at her chest in that outfit. She slowly leaned her head down and let her tongue flicker the tip causing Niles' entire body to shiver. "Oh god..."

CC moved her lips over his dick more before starting to suck it suck it.

Niles pressed his head back as far as he could as he groaned. "Shit," he managed to let out as his eyes closed tightly and he tried to find anything he could grab onto with his hands.

CC moved her hand over to just below his dick and started to massage his balls in her hand.

"Oh fuck, CC." He arched his hips off the table causing CC's lips to move over him more and it only added to the pleasure Niles was feeling. He moved his hand down and brushed her hair away from her face so he could watch her though it was getting hard to even keep his eyes open.

CC sucked harshly as she lowered her mouth onto him more before she pulled her lips from him completely, causing Niles to whimper.

"Wanna stand for me?" she asked with a smirk and before Niles could even think he quickly jumped off the table.

CC, seeing how eager he was to have her touc h him again, giggled to herself before she dropped to her knees and took his cock in her hands before she returned her lips around them, bobbing her head up and down as she took in his natural taste.

Niles dropped his head back and groaned as he moved his hands to her head and threaded his fingers through her golden locks as he basked in the pleasure she was rewarding him to.

She then moved her lips down to his balls and took one in his balls into her mouth as she sucked and lightly tugged on it.

"Dear god, CC; that feels incredible," he moaned with his eyes still closed as CC continued to bob her head. "Shit, CC I'm going to cum."

Upon hearing those words CC immediately moved her lips from around his cock and smirked up at him.

Niles, completely shocked that she would just stop, leaned down and grabbed her by the waist before pulling her up and turning her around to face the exam table.

She quickly reached out and placed her hands on the table before Niles pulled the skirt part of her outfit up and smirked seeing she wasn't wearing any panties. He pressed his crotch against her ass and whispered against her ear. "Such a dirty girl," he smirked before he took his length in his hand and spread her cheeks before he slid his dick slowly inside her hot core, inch by inch, creating continuous moans from both CC and Niles with every inch of him disappearing.

"Oh fuck , Niles." She threw her head back in pleasure and Niles started to nibble on the skin of her neck as he thrust deep inside her as he held onto her hips.

Niles knew he wouldn't be able to last long from needing to cum just moments ago, and before he could stop himself he shot his load inside her causing CC to quickly follow suit.

"Oh shit," he groaned loudly as he tipped his head back and continued to rock his hips into hers.

"Niiilessss!" CC felt her knees wanting to give out from how intense the orgasm was.

When they both calmed down Niles slowly slipped out of her and quickly turned her around before pulling her into his arms as he kissed her deeply.

When their lips parted they rested their foreheads together with a soft smile on their faces.

"God, I love you," he sighed in contentment. "You're absolutely incredible," he grinned.

"You know... we still have a night cap date for eight..." She turned to see the clock read exactly eight o'clock.

Niles grinned from ear to ear. "Lead the way, my lady.

CC grinned as she pushed her skirt down and put the coat back over her as Niles pulled his briefs and boxers up before he took her hand and left the examining room.


End file.
